Alone in the Mountain
by akirk1
Summary: Tim has decided that he wants Kon. What will Kon do when faced with his first actual sexual experience? LEMON WARNING! This is rated M for a reason. It's Yaoi. Meaning boyXboy. Lots of schmexy, lemon flavored goodness, pretty much PWP. You have been warned.


Ok peoples, this is my first attempt at Yaoi. I am absolutely addicted to reading it so I thought I would try my hand at creating one. No flames please, but Reviews and con crit are welcome.

 **Summary** – Tim has decided that he wants Kon. What will Kon do when faced with his first actual sexual experience?

 **Disclaimer** – I should think it obvious that I do not own DC or any of its characters. I wish I did, but I don't… *le sigh* such is life.

 **Warning** – This is rated mature for a reason. It is Yaoi. Meaning boyXboy. Lots of schmexy, lemony goodness, pretty much PWP. You have been warned.

* * *

He just sat there. He was stunned. He really didn't know what to do. So, he just sat there. Kon had no clue that two men could even do this. Hell, he hadn't even tried it with a woman yet! He knew what sex was, he'd learnt about the act while still in his pod. But of all the images he was shown it was always a man and a woman. So he was at a bit of a loss right now as to why Tim had his head between his legs. But out of the whole strange situation the main thing he realized was that it felt good. No. It felt great, fantastic, awesome, and fucking superb. All of the synonyms he could think of is how it felt.

It was hard to believe that less than 30 minutes ago Kon was doing nothing but watching the static on the TV. He had actually been quite bored when Tim had come up to him and suggested that they try something new. "Hey Kon." Tim had said, sauntering over to him. "What are you up to?" Tim had lazily flopped himself beside Kon on the couch and was laying on his back looking at up at the muscular blue-eyed teen. His head was practically in Superboy's lap as he grinned at him. "Nothing." Was the reply. "Are you bored?" Tim asked. Clearly he was going to have to be the one to start things if he wanted anything interesting to happen. The mountain was empty save for the two of them, everyone else either being off on a mission or spending time with their respective families, and Tim thought it was a perfect opportunity to try and make his recent fantasies of the clone come true. "Actually I am. Why?" Superboy looked down at Tim and was starting to feel a little odd at the proximity of the small teen. His heart was starting to flutter a bit, though he had no idea why. Tim grinned again and started to roll over and slowly lift himself up. He made sure to brush his hands along Kon's thighs and near his groin as he did. Kon's breath hitched slightly. It was almost inaudible but Tim had heard it. Smirking inwardly he knew that so far his plan was working.

The young Robin perched himself on his knees almost pressing himself against Superboy, he leaned in close to his ear and whispered "Hey, you want to do something new tonight?" Kon shivered at the closeness, the hot breath on his neck and ear and felt good and goose bumps began to rise. He looked at him wearily wondering just what the bird had in mind. Tim could sense doubts starting to rise in his prey and he pulled back and looked Kon straight in the eye. "Come on, I promise it'll be fun!" he gave a big innocent smile and that seemed to work. "Fine." Superboy let out in a huff. "It's not like we have anything better to do." Tim smirked somewhat evilly before turning to straddle the older male, "I was really hoping you'd say that!" Kon's eyes widened in surprise and his heartbeat increased. He was barely able to manage a surprised "Huh?" before he felt a pair of lips crash into his. In an instant Tim had wrapped his arms around Kon's neck and wound his legs around his waist. Kon's arms immediately shot up and grabbed Tim by the shoulders. He didn't want to hurt the boy so he only used a fraction of his strength to push the bird away from his face. Tim pouted at being pulled away "what gives?" he asked. "Tim what are you doing?!" Kon's voice was raised slightly from the shock. "Kissing you. What does it look like I'm doing?" Tim huffed. Honestly, sometimes Tim wondered just how much information was stored in that clones brain.

"I know that!" Kon spat, almost as if he sensed Tim doubting his intelligence. "What are you kissing _me_ for? And more importantly WHY are you kissing me?" Tim leveled an intense look at Kon, and Kon almost audibly gulped when he saw the look on the youngers face. "Because I want to. That, and I have been fantasizing about you fucking me for weeks now." Kon certainly hadn't been expecting that answer and he knew by the look on Tim's face that he was dead serious. "But…" Kon began. "How? None of the images in his head showed him how two males would have sex. He was thoroughly baffled at the thought. But more than that he was actually starting to get somewhat aroused. Tim was setting heavily against his crotch and the longer he sat there the more aware of him Superboy became.

Being a bat, Tim was able to deduce rather quickly what Kon's problem was. He would be lying if he didn't say that he was relieved at not being flat out rejected. When he was planning this seduction he was hoping the only stumbling block would be the older male's inexperience and not his unease at the act or idea itself. Tim leaned into Kon's ear and gave the shell a gentle lick. "Don't worry." He breathed lowly. "It's easy. I'll show you how." Kon shivered at the contact and at the husky words that slipped into his ear. He almost let out a moan but managed to stop himself. He wondered how on earth that could possibly feel so nice when it was just his ear. Tim noticed Kon's internal question and decided to make the clone a little noisier. Smirking he opened his mouth and let his tongue slide from the base of Kon's neck up to his ear lobe where he gently nipped. He could feel the older boy beneath him tense and felt his hands slide from his shoulders and come to rest on his hips. Tim took this as a sign to go further. He then fully pressed himself against Kon's chest and ground his hips down into the groin below him. He finally got the noise he was wanting. Superboy groaned loudly at the contact and instinctively raised his hips up to meet Tim's and prolong the thrust. "Do you like it?" Tim whispered into the meta's ear. "Ahhh… huh" was all Kon was able to get out. "Good." Tim breathed seductively. He could feel that Superboy was getting hard. It was time to literally take matters into his own hands and get his prize fully ready. Tim backed away and started to get up from Kon when Kon's hands gripped him tighter and forced him to grind down into his hips once more. Both boys groaned at the friction. "Don't leave." Superboy rasped out. "I like this feeling." Tim looked at him fully and noticed that his eyes were half lidded and his breath had picked up its pace a bit. "But I can do something that will feel much better." Tim replied. With that he leaned forward and nipped at Kon's bottom lip. He sucked it into his mouth and suckled a bit. Earning a low moan from his soon to be lover. Kon seemed to agree and let Tim go.

He watched as Tim slid off his lap and placed himself on the ground between his legs. He had no idea what Tim was going to do, but if it felt better than what he had just experienced then he was all for it. He looked on as he saw Tim's hands go to the button and zipper on his jeans. Once they were undone Tim looked up at him expectantly. "Lift your hips so I can pull these off." Kon complied with mute fascination. Tim pulled both jeans and boxers off at once. He didn't feel like teasing through fabric. He just wanted to see and feel the length that was in front of him. "Jesus Kon!" Tim breathed. "I hope that'll fit." Kon was very well endowed. If he wasn't at least 8 inches in length then Tim didn't know how to measure; not only that but he was thick too. Kon was only able to ponder what it was supposed to fit into for a split second before he felt Tim reach out and wrap his hand around the shaft. He gave a few slow forceful pumps and Kon threw his head back onto the couch and moaned loudly. He had never had anyone else touch his member before and it felt wonderful. He was never one for masturbating. He just didn't have the urges that seemed to lead to it. He had always assumed that sex was this boring clinical thing, since that was how it had been taught to him while he was in his pod. Even when kissing M'Gann he never really got aroused. But this was different. This was something he couldn't even describe.

Tim was pleased with the reactions he was getting from Kon and decided to take things up a notch. After getting Kon to full hardness he decided it was high time that he got to taste the flesh that was in front of him. He stopped his stroking long enough to get Superboy's attention, when they had locked eyes Tim opened his mouth and ran his tongue from the base to the tip of the hard cock in front of him. He kept his locked with Kon's the entire time. He loved the look on the boy's face. He knew this was the first time anyone had done something like this to him and he was enjoying his ministrations greatly. Kon's pupils dilated and his breathing picked up considerably, his mouth was all but hanging open. Tim wanted to hear more of the delicious sounds that only he was able to force from his lover so he kissed his way from base to tip again and slowly licked around the moistened head of Kons hot member. This caused Kon to gasp loudly. He then tonged around the slit and gave gentle kisses and small sucks to the throbbing tip earning more sounds from the man beneath him. "Tim." Kon breathed. "Please." Kon wasn't even sure what he was asking for, he just knew he wanted, no he _needed_ , more. With a full on smile Tim decided that both of them had been teased enough and took Kon's member straight into his mouth. Tim thanked the heavens that he had no gag reflex and continued to slide down the cock. He opened his throat up and didn't stop till his nose rested against the black hair nested at the base. Tim started to pull back up but Kon's hands flew to Tim's hair and he grasped at the black locks, clenching hard. Without even thinking Kon bucked his hips and forced himself back down into Tim's throat. Tim had been expecting this and braced himself for what he knew was about to happen.

Kon was almost running on instinct at this point. He held Tim's head and bucked his hips as much as the space in Tim's mouth would allow. He was almost hollering at this point. Tim simply braced his hands against Kon's hips and allowed the clone to fuck his mouth. He knew that since Kon was so new to all of this that he wouldn't last long. Especially at the rate he was thrusting. Tim could feel the pre-cum start to slide down his throat and knew that Kon was getting close. All he had to do was hold on a little longer. Kon continued to thrust. He had never felt anything like this before in his life. It was pure bliss. No, it was better than bliss. In fact he couldn't think of a word in all of his vocabulary that would accurately describe the intense pleasure that he was feeling. Soon the pleasure started to build even higher. He felt like there was an invisible coil tightening at the base of his groin. It was white hot with pleasure. The more he bucked his hips the hotter and tighter the coil wound. And the tighter it wound the better it all felt. Finally, when he felt that he couldn't stand it anymore he felt the coil snap. As it did Superboy shoved his cock deep into Tim's mouth and let loose a cry that echoed off the walls of the mountain as he felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over him. His head fell back against the couch and he panted like he had just leapt from one end of the United States to the other. His hands slackened and fell from Tim's hair. It took Kon a while to come down from his first post-orgasm high. As he lay there panting Tim was swallowing the large amount of semen that had just been forced down his throat. He wasn't angry at Kon's treatment of him. In fact it more than turned him on. The fact that he could make Kon loose it in such a short time made him rather proud. He slowly pulled his abused mouth off the slightly softened member in front of him and gave a small suck and kiss when he reached the tip. Superboy gave a small moan in response.

At this point Tim was so hard that it was becoming painful. He loosened his own pants and pulled them off. Boxers going right along with them. He then removed his shirt so that he was completely naked. He then straddled Kon once again. He grabbed the hem of Kon's black shirt and started to tug it upwards. Kon's mind was starting to return to normal and he was starting to become aware of the small naked boy currently sitting on top of him. He lifted his arms and allowed Tim to remove his shirt. Effectively making both of them stark naked. Kon leaned into Tim and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. He pulled him close and kissed him deeply. As his tongue worked its way inside of Tim's mouth he could taste the bitter release of himself on the boy's tongue. He pondered this for a mere second before he felt Tim tighten his grip around his neck and slowly rub his hips and hardened length against his own. Kon groaned at the feel of skin on skin. His slickened member slid deliciously against the velvety skin of Tim's dick. Their tongues battled for a moment longer when Kon pulled away. He leaned his forehead against Tim's and shut his eyes. "That felt amazing." He said softly. Tim chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it." He then pulled back from Kon and nibbled on his lower jaw working his way back up to the sensitive ear and muttered darkly "But I know something that'll feel even better." Kon felt his spent member twitch. With just that one sentence his cock was springing back to life. That was exactly the effect that Tim was hoping for.

"Kon?" Tim purred "I want to feel good too." As he said this Tim rolled his hips harshly against Kon's re-hardened member. Kon let out a low growl at the action and grabbed Tim by the back of the head. He fisted his hand in the short black hair and pulled him in for a searing kiss. The clone may not know much about sex, but when it came to kissing the boy sure knew something. Their tongues battled with each other, pulsing and thrusting, each inside the others' mouth. Tim groaned and rocked his hips some more, a little faster and harder this time. Breaking for air Tim threw his head back and gave another powerful thrust "I can't take it anymore Kon. I want you in me NOW!" Kon still didn't know what Tim meant by inside him, but he was more than willing to find out. "Just... tell me… what to do." Kon breathed out shakily. Tim was still sliding their erections together. Tim stopped moving and grabbed Kon's right hand. He looked right at Kon as he brought the hand up to his lips. He slid three of Kon's fingers into his mouth and began to lap at them. He sucked and tonged them, getting them nice and coated. Kon watched Tim suck in fascination. It was dammed erotic and he felt a bolt of heat shoot straight to his groin. He watched as Tim closed his eyes and moaned around his fingers. Kon just stared wide-eyed at the gorgeous sight before him. When Tim felt the fingers were ready he took them out of his mouth. A small strand of saliva momentarily connecting from his lips to the soaked fingers. Tim then smirked at Kon and got up off of him. He moved over to the side of the couch where he bent over onto all fours on the seat next to Kon.

He didn't think it was possible but Kon's eyes widened even more. His brain was starting to put everything together and he soon realized what he needed to do. He turned himself on the couch and slowly brought himself forward, closer and closer to Tim's perfect ass. "You want me to put my fingers in there don't you?" Kon asked shakily. Tim looked over his shoulder at Kon "Yes I do" He answered lustily. "Won't it hurt?" Kon asked. The hole looked so small that he doubted he could even get one digit in. "Only for a little bit." Tim returned. "But if you do it right it will soon feel amazing." "Um… Tim?" Kon was starting to feel a little nervous and out of his depth. Tim noticed the tone and turned around to look at Kon. "Yes?" he asked. "It's not that I mind, but why do I have to put my fingers inside of you?" Kon was almost blushing as he asked Tim his question. Tim gave a small laugh and placed a hand on Kon's cheek. "You have to prepare me or it'll hurt more." Kon's face scrunched up in confusion. "Prepare you for what? What will hurt?" Tim let out a sigh. He leaned forward and placed a small chaste kiss on Kon's lips. "Honestly Kon. You have to stretch me so that your dick will fit into my ass." Kon breathed a small "oh." Tim chuckled again. "Any more questions?" he asked with a smile. Kon just shook his head. "Good. Don't worry Kon. I'll tell you what to do." He kissed Kon one more time and resumed his position bent over on the couch. Kon swallowed and inched forward. He ran a hand over Tim's ass and gave it a small squeeze. This elicited a small moan from Tim and Kon felt it go straight to his cock. He squeezed again but harder this time getting a louder noise from the boy in front of him. He brought his fingers to Tim's puckered entrance and started to slowly slide his still wet index finger inside of him. As he slipped past the tight ring of muscle he marveled at how warm and silky it was inside of Tim.

He began to think about how it would feel to be fully inside of that tight heat. Both Tim and Kon moaned at the same time. Tim due to the finger being pressed inside of him and Kon at the thought of how it would feel to be sheathed inside of that tight ass. Once his finger was all the way inside Tim looked back over his shoulder "Move it in and out Kon." He said breathlessly. Kon complied. He moved slowly, not wanting to hurt Tim. "Ohhh." Tim moaned. After a few more thrusts of his finger Tim instructed Kon to put the second one in. As it slid in Tim hissed at the stretching of his tight ring. Kon continued to pump his fingers in and out of Tim. His breathing getting faster and harder with each thrust. He didn't understand why, but this was almost as arousing as the cock sucking he got earlier. He loved that he was making Tim make these wonderful noises. At this point Tim had started to thrust himself back into Kon's hand, wanting him to pick up the pace. On one particularly hard thrust he managed to make Kon's fingers brush against his prostate. Tim threw back his head and let loose a loud cry. "Oh my god Kon!" For a second Kon was afraid that he'd hurt Tim. "What is it?" He asked hurriedly. "Right there! Push your fingers hard right there... Please!" Kon understood and began to thrust his fingers hard and fast into Tim. Striking a rapid assault on the boys prostate. He was getting more and more aroused, especially since he was watching Tim basically fuck himself on his hand. Without having to be told Kon added his third finger. Tim gave a long and loud moan. "OHHH, Yes! Dear God Yes!" he practically shouted. Tim felt the heat began to coil in his groin and knew that if he didn't make Kon stop he would cum just from being fingered. While he desperately wanted to cum, he wanted Kon to be inside him when he did. "Kon stop!" Tim cried. Kon was so wrapped up in finger fucking Tim that he didn't hear him at first. Tim had to practically rip himself away from Kon to get him to realize that he needed him to stop. Kon looked up, somewhat dazed. "Why did you move?" he asked. "Because I was going to cum and I want to you fuck it out of me. Not finger it out of me." Kon groaned at Tim's dirty talk. He had never heard the boy speak that way and it was a huge turn on.

Tim moved around on the couch, pushing Kon back into a seated position. When he was settled Tim climbed into Kon's lap and straddled him once more. Tim leaned in and began to slowly kiss Kon. They were small chaste kisses at first, but the longer they kissed the deeper and harsher they got. Tongues once again dancing against each other. In the midst of their full blown make-out Tim reached down and grabbed Kon's dick. He lifted himself a little higher above Kon's lap and positioned himself over the head of the large member beneath him. Very slowly Tim began to lower himself onto it. The large head pressed against the still somewhat tight ring and Tim let out a small whimper into Kon's mouth as the head finally popped past the initial barrier. It was large and it hurt. When Kon felt his member slide into Tim he broke from the kiss, threw his head back and groaned. "FUCK!" He still couldn't believe that there was a whole world of pleasure out there that he had never experienced. Everything Tim had done to him had only felt more and more amazing. He was also glad Tim had sucked him off earlier because if he hadn't he would have probably cum right then and there, by simply entering the tight ass above him.

When his senses came back to him after the pleasure shock that the initial entry had provided he noticed that Tim seemed to be in pain. When he looked at his lover he noticed that his face was scrunched up and his eyes were tightly closed. He was also panting slightly. "Tim?" Kon asked worriedly. "Are you alright?" Kon reached up to caress the side of Tim's face. "Yeah." Tim panted. "I'm good. It just hurts a little right now. You are so damn huge!" Tim let out a shaky laugh. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Kon asked. Every fiber of his being was aching to simply reach out and force the boy completely down on his cock. He wanted to impale him roughly over and over till his own hard member was spent. But he knew that would hurt his little bird and that was the last thing he wanted to do. "Yeah." Tim breathed again. Grabbing the hand that Kon was using to stroke the side of his face, Tim brought it down to his own neglected member. "Touch me. Touch me and kiss me." He wrapped Kon's hand around his slightly pain softened dick and guided him to the pace that he wanted him to stroke at. As Kon began to stroke Tim began to slowly continue his slide down the engorged cock. Kon felt Tim start to move and leaned forward to kiss the boy in front of him. He gave gentle kisses to his lips then started to nibble down Tim's jaw and on to his neck. He remembered how good it felt when Tim did it to him so he licked and nipped at the hot flesh. All the while he was steadily pumping and stroking away at Tim's dick.

Tim moaned and started to stiffen back up at Superboy's attentions; slowly the pain started to dull. He was over halfway down the shaft now and was starting to get used to the stretch and the feeling of fullness. Tim was also starting to get aggravated with the pace he had set and decided that he needed to just hurry up and get it over with. He braced himself and with a sharp cry he let himself drop the rest of the way onto Superboy's lap. Kon cried out too at the sudden movement but it was from a place of deep and fantastic pleasure. Without thinking His hands flew from Tim's cock and his arms wrapped themselves around Tim's middle, holding the boy close. "Oh my God!" Kon practically bellowed. The inside of Tim's hot passage felt amazing! The warm, wet heat that surrounded his cock felt so good that it was almost evil. Tim's walls were clenching around him hard and it was so tight that it took everything in him not to just cum at that moment. He looked up at Tim and noticed that tears were forming at the corners of his tightly closed eyes. "Tim! Tim!" He asked frantically. "Are you ok?" All Tim could do was groan. Kon thought he was in intense pain, but what he didn't realize was that Tim had managed to angle his hips so that the force of his impact had made a direct hit to his prostate. It wasn't pain that was making him tear up, but raw and powerful pleasure. Tim Threw his head back and gave the loudest moan that Kon had heard yet. "Kon, it feels so fucking good!" Tim almost sobbed. "Oh God… so fucking good!" Kon's eyes widened at this revelation. A moment later Tim was moving himself up off of Kon's dick almost all the way to the tip then slamming himself back down again. He wanted to feel that amazing pressure on his prostate again. Both boys keened at the motions. Tim repeated his actions a few more times, slowly bringing himself up only to let his weight drop and impale himself harshly on the boy below.

As much as he was enjoying Tim's actions Kon wanted more. He wanted to go faster. His cock was throbbing and he needed release. "Tim." He practically growled. "I need you to go faster." At this Tim stopped. Sensing Superboy's need, and if he was honest with himself, his own need as well, Tim nodded. "Alright." He said. He looked at Kon and his lips quirked up into a sly smile. He removed himself completely from Kon's lap. Kon was almost about to protest when he saw the look in the birds eyes. Tim's eyes were half-lidded and darkened with lust. Tim then lay with his back on the couch and spread his legs, holding his knees up to his chest. "Fuck me Kon." Tim said huskily. "Please." Kon snapped to attention at the boy's words and quickly covered Tim with his body. He wasted no time in lining up his member to Tim's entrance. He looked at the boy who was now beneath him and waited for silent approval. Tim gave a small nod and Kon plunged in. His actions caused both boys to cry out. Kon held himself still for a bit letting Tim adjust to this new position. Tim waited till he couldn't stand it anymore. Finally he was ready. "Move! Please… move Kon!" Tim practically begged. Kon needed no other encouragement. He pulled out almost completely then slammed into Tim, sheathing himself all the way to the hilt. He felt his balls slap against the boy below him and they made the most delicious sound. Kon set a fast pace and soon the sounds of skin slapping on skin were starting to fill the room. Kon rutted hard into Tim over and over and only unintelligible cries could be heard from the two males. Kon had pressed himself so close to Tim that his stomach was causing a wonderful friction against the younger boy's cock. Tim had his arms wrapped around Kon's neck and his legs wrapped around his waist and he was thrusting his hips up in time to meet with Kon's downward pushes. Kon had buried his head into Tim's neck and was beginning to loose himself completely to pleasure that he was feeling.

Both boys were starting to feel the coil tighten in their groins and the heat was starting to consume them. Kon's thrusts became more and more erratic and Tim could tell that both of them were close to the breaking point. He just needed a little more friction against his hot member. "Kon… harder!" Tim choked out. Kon heard the small boy and complied, practically fucking him down into the couch. Tim threw his head back as both the assault on his prostate and the friction of his cock trapped between their moving bodies became too much. OHHHHH, KONNNN! Ah…. Nghhhh. Like that! Please! Fuck, don't stop! Don't you dare stop! Pleeeaasseeee!" Tim was pretty sure he was babbling but he honestly didn't care. He was so close he couldn't stand it. Kon gave one more hard and fast thrust hitting deep within Tim and pressing hard against his prostate when he lost it. With a loud, high cry Tim arched his back, threw back his head, hot ribbons of cum shooting out over his stomach and Superboy's chest. As Tim's walls clenched around his cock Kon felt his last shred of resistance fly out the window. He finally fell over the edge and cried out Tim's name as he released his own hot seed deep within writhing boy under him. Both boys rode out their orgasms together, each one still bucking into the other. As Superboy felt the last of his cum get milked by Tim's clenching ass, he felt himself slowly start to return to normal. Both teens were still panting, a thin sheen of sweat making their skin almost glow.

All Kon wanted to do was collapse but he was afraid of suffocating the small boy beneath him. Instead he slipped out of Tim with a groan, grabbed his bird around the waist, pulled him up, and flipped them so that he was on his back on the couch with Tim draped over his front. Tim gave a small, somewhat undignified squeak as he felt himself being lifted up and moved, but once he was settled again he gave a contented sigh and snuggled into Kon's chest. Neither cared about the mess between their bodies or, in Tim's case, between his legs. They just wanted to enjoy the closeness of each other for a while. Both boys lay silently for a while. Their breathing had returned to normal and both were feeling a lazy sort of contentment. After a while Kon broke the silence and asked softly "Hey Tim?" "Hmm?" Tim replied sleepily. "What happens now?" There was a tone in Superboy's voice that puzzled Tim. It almost sounded like Kon was scared and unsure. Tim raised his head and looked at the muscled teen sleepily. "Well, what do you want to happen?" Was his reply. "I'm not sure." Came Kon's answer. "But I like what we did. In fact I loved it. And I really want to keep on doing it. But only with you. I don't want this with anyone else. Also I don't want _you_ doing this with anyone else either. Just the thought makes me pretty pissed. I don't like anyone else touching my things." The last part was said with a kind of growl. At this point Tim had raised himself up and was resting his head on his hands, with his elbows resting on Kon's toned chest. He saw the flash of anger flit across the boy's face and was almost taken aback. He honestly hadn't thought about this part. The thought that Kon wanted to keep him made him swell with happiness. He wanted to keep Kon as well. Also it turned him on in a perverted way to be thought of as Kon's possession. "Good." Tim stated simply. "Then that settles it. I am yours and you are mine. And for the record, I don't like it when anyone touches _my_ things either." An intense look was on Tim's face as he said this and this time it was Kon's turn to be taken aback. It was so easy to forget that the small bird on top of him was still a bat. And now he was a possessive bat as well. Both boys looked into each other's eyes. Without needing to say more each understood the other. Tim leaned into Kon and kissed him gently. He then pulled the blanket that had been laying forgotten on the back of the couch over them. He nestled down into Kon sighing contentedly. Kon wrapped his arms tightly around his lovely bird and both teens drifted off into a well-deserved sleep.


End file.
